


Be My Weekend Lover

by DesdemonaWrath



Series: Mama Always Told Me [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I know, Very vague sex, have really vague smut, here, my apology for not having anything for the third prompt in GnG, no idea what other tag, older merc and yang, sex in a closet, shhhhhhh, that tag should totally be a short key for me, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaWrath/pseuds/DesdemonaWrath
Summary: She didn't expect to run into Mercury while out. She especially hadn't planned on an extreme lack of violence. At least, not the kind involving teeth.Or, Alternatively, Rumor Has It: All Grown Up





	Be My Weekend Lover

It had been years since she had seen him and longer since she held anything but fury towards him. Yet, his fingers still remembered every little live wire spread over her body. Bruising fingers buried themselves against her hip bones. Teeth bore into the soft skin of her neck, a rough hand on her chin exposing it. His chest pressed into her back, pinning her to the wall. It felt so rushed, just like the first time she ever let him into her body. Her knees were weak and for a moment she was thankful he was holding her up; she was certain that she would be in the floor, otherwise.

She gasped and cried, completely at the mercy of someone she considered the enemy. Each sensation was heightened by the thrill of danger, threatening to snap the coil deep in her belly too soon. As he worked inside of her, he peppered her neck with equal parts kisses and rough bites. He remembered everything about her tiny little tells and thrusted harder until she finally came undone, practically screaming his name. Her shuddering around him pulled him over the edge. His forehead came to rest on her back, still clothed from the suddenness of the situation, and panted with her as they came down from the high together.

It was everything and nothing like the first time.

Mercury pulled back after a moment, relief hiding behind a smirk as he adjusted his pants, “Well, that was fun.”

“Fun? You don’t have the stamina for that anymore,” Yang teased, smoothing her skirt before looking for the panties that had been discarded elsewhere. “You are getting old.”

“You’ve passed your prime too, Blondie.”

Just like that, the banter from school days seemed like it never left.

“Hey. At least I am better looking than you.” Blonde hair was pulled down from its ponytail, hiding the marks and bruises that covered her neck nearly fully.

He moved closer again, an arm on either side of her shoulders, as he backed her into the wall again., “You are pretty hot, I’ll admit. But I am sure I get more women than you do.”

“Wanna bet?” She pressed up against him, grinning before giving him a long, lingering peck. “Because I am so good at this. Pick up lines are just like puns.”

He started to retort, but soft lips moved down his jaw and to his neck. Instead, he closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh, “I’ll settle for a raincheck on that.”

She pulled back, but not enough to where he couldn’t feel her breath fanning over his skin, and lets out a little chuckle, “See? Getting old. Where is that eighteen year old I met? He liked a challenge.” Lips returned to his skin and soothed the sucker punch she just landed mentally.

There was a hesitation. He wasn’t sure what to say. The words were meant in a teasing way, but that didn’t stop the sting of her words. He still enjoyed a challenge. He still had the ambition and drive. But at a certain point, he stopped actually caring on focusing it on an actual cause or dream. For the first time in a long time, he sighed and gave the truth.

“Yang, that was six years ago. Give me a little credit on growing up.”

She looked up at him, puzzled as to being called by her name, “I never said you didn’t. I didn’t mean that in a - I’m sorry.” Her lips found his, leaving a few small kisses.

Something about the action gave both of them pause. They would probably get a room together, spend a few hours sleeping near each other because it’s better than sleeping alone (even someone they hated), and then when the morning light came, they’d walk away again. It wasn’t a forever kind of thing. It was more of a string of one-night stands with a person who ruined your life. They would never be a real couple or even friends. He pulled back; she let him. After all, they didn’t belong to each other.

After a moment, she moved towards the door. She turned back some and offered her hand, “Coming?”

“I thought we already had,” came a playful remark as he took it and followed her back to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my folder for a while. I thought I would finally share it with the world. Or, at least, those fellow shippers of this problematic child and Miss Punch It to Death. And it's an apology. Because I suck at sticking to prompts. And work is insane.


End file.
